


remembering

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, mentions of touka hinami tsukiyama and hide, spoilers for ending of tkg, spoilers for tkg:re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>they slip through their cages,</i>
  <br/><i>and he remembers them,</i>
  <br/><i>just a little.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembering

in his sleep  
he dreams  
of people  
that feel so familiar  
yet so  
distant

there was a girl  
he could recall  
so clearly  
as if it was a memory  
instead of a dream

she'd held him down  
under the blazing sun  
fingers  
digging into his shirt  
asking  
no  
begging him  
to go back to

to somewhere  
somewhere  
that smelt  
of coffee  
and kindness  
and love  
and  
family

and there was another  
another girl  
who smiles  
so fondly  
so innocently  
as she holds up a book  
and asks him

what does she ask  
he doesn't remember  
her face was blurry  
yet he could recall  
the strange  
strange  
protectiveness  
he felt

and there was him  
a man  
with quite a dramatic flair  
who calls him  
a name  
that he doesn't recognise  
or remember  
what it was

they fought  
aggressively  
on a rooftop  
and he could taste  
he could see  
the tears in his eyes  
spilling down  
onto his cheeks

and all he remembers  
from the conversation  
that they had  
was him  
standing before the other  
who murmurs  
who pleads  
for him

for him  
to stay  
for dear life  
and he remembers  
he thinks  
he'd wanted to cry too  
back then

back then  
back then  
how would it be in his past  
when it was merely a dream  
of course  
he would be a dream  
all of them

arima-san did say that  
and arima-san was the one  
who protected him  
since he woke up  
from his sleep  
and he wouldn't lie  
about what he was  
would he

but still  
he dreams  
of a man  
a boy  
a prince  
of the sun and the stars  
who smiles  
so beautifully at him

who says  
who holds out his hand  
and takes him in his arms  
and a soft murmur  
of going back home

that embrace  
tasted so warm.


End file.
